1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle in which a cargo bed can be expanded forward so as to utilize an area or a capacity of a cargo bed space and a riding space to a maximum extent according to need of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present applicant filed applications of the inventions relating to a utility vehicle having a cargo bed in which an area or a capacity can be expanded, and those applications have already been registered. Examples include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,159, 6,994,388, and 7,249,798.
In utility vehicles shown in the above documents, a front seat and a rear seat are arranged in a riding space covered by a ROPS, and a cargo bed is arranged behind the rear seat. By changing the rear seat from a use state to a stowed state, a front part of the cargo bed can be expanded into the riding space which is occupied by the rear seat in the use state.
Such a utility vehicle is generally equipped with as many seatbelt apparatuses as the fixed number of passengers.